My messed up life
by chocolate1999
Summary: We had survived third year. We had survived summer exams. Now we had to survive our favorite movie. Damn, our lives are pretty messed up. Mainly jackxoc, but some bunnymund x oc, sandy x oc
1. Chapter 1

**New story! All oc's are based on me and my friends. **

**OC's in this chapter: Emma frost:me, Emily Jackson: my best friend, Jessie Carlton: .girl**

* * *

yo. My name is Emma Frost, yeah I have the same surname as that guy who nips at your nose. deal. I'm irish and I'm fifteen. I have two awesome friends; Emily Jackson or curly and Jessie Carlton or midget. Ask them and I'm Coco. Why is this important? It's the reason and the beginning of this story.

We were celebrating. Why wouldn't we? We had survived our third year in SCC. Honestly, our school is nuts. Those people you thought were crazy? Yeah they're normal there. So anyways we were at my place and ready for the weekend. My little sisters had finally gone to bed. We had enough chocolate to fill a jeep and the television was set up in my room.

"What are we watching first?" Emily asked.

I smiled " I am going to educate you both on the best animated movies of all time. I had about twenty movies lined up. Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks. We watched Brave, Tangled and How to Train your Dragon.

"Now for the last of the big four. Rise of the Guardians!" I announced at 2 am. "This is my all time favourite." They both looked at me funny.

Realization hit Jessie first. "Thats the one we got detention for talking about in science" I nodded. That had been fun. The teacher had no control and we managed to get one of the fifth years to bring us lunch (aka a box of roses and some curry chips) I stuck the DVD into the player.

* * *

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Jessie shouted, still excited about the final battle.

"Coco, you _have_ got taste!" said Emily in a shocked tone, mocking me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Who's your fave guardian?" I asked

"Bunny!" Jessie screamed.

"Keep it down. Unlike you, my sisters are younger. they _sleep_! Anyway, he's a kangaroo" I scolded

"Lemme guess. Jacks your fave?" she said. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Curly, whose your favourite?" Jessie continued

"Sandy" she said. We looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" she shrugged "He's so tiny and lovable and cute!"

"Awww, You'll do enough talking for both of you" I teased

"Coco!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at me. We were all laughing. I stood up.

"Curtains, open or closed?"

"Open, we wanna see the man in the moon tonight." Jessie said.

"Curly?"

"Same"

"Maybe he'll talk to us" I joked, getting into bed. "Night guys"

"Night" they replied.

* * *

I opened my eyes. My head was on the ground. I must have rolled out of bed last night. i propped myself up on my hands and looked around.

"This is not my room" i whispered. I heard groaning on either side of me. thank god my friends were here to. I looked at the creatures in front of me. they looked familiar. then i realized who they were. I only had three words.

"Fuck my life


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**(I changed somethings in the first chapter because 'Emily' and 'Jessie' complained about their favourites. I got them backwards)**

* * *

Jessie POV

When I heard Coco say 'FML', I knew things were bad. Its not like she doesn't swear. She does, a lot. She just loves life in general. I looked around and, honestly, had to agree with her choice of words. Standing in front of us, just staring at us, were the guardians of childhood.

"Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack Frost" I muttered. Then I remembered something "We're at the pole, right?" Bunny nodded. I looked over at Emma and Emily. Emily was alright, she was wearing warm pajamas. But Emma, well, she must have been freezing. Her room was as warm as an oven so she was only wearing short shorts and a vest top that shouldn't be worn outside under 35 degrees.

"Coco, you ok?" Emily asked. Seemed she had come to the same conclusion as me.

"What?" Emma complained, flatting her hair. "My hair always looks this bad"

"Leave it to a girl to worry about her hair" Jack muttered. Emma stuck her tongue out at him.

"No, dumbo, aren't you freezing? You're wearing shorts at the North Pole!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged "Whatever, I'm immune to the cold" I rolled my eyes.

North and Tooth eyes darted from one of us to the next. But the others were less polite. Bunny was literally staring right at me and Sandy's eyes were fixed on Curly. Bet ya think jack was staring at Coco? Well, half-right. Jack and Emma were having a sort-of staring contest. When Jack blinked, Emma yelled at him "Ha! I win!" This, of course, ended up in a proper argument with Emma acting pretty normal (well normal for her). Her hands were flying all over the place and Jack was waving his staff like a maniac. Emma, of course, was really enjoying this because she was talking really fast. Somehow Jack managed to keep up, but the rest of us only got like ten percent of the conversation. Emily got about thirty percent 'cause she talks quick-ish.

This argument finished with us confused and Emma and jack laughing like maniacs.

"Jack Frost, guardian of Fun, spirit of winter, at your service" Jack joked with a bow

Coco curtsied "Emma Frost, also known as Coco, pleased to meet you"

"What the hell were they talking about?" I asked

"Something about snow, I think?" Emily answered

"Course they'd talk about snow. He's a winter spirit"

"What really confuses me is how Jack knows Irish and French"

The guardians looked at us weird. So I explained the weirdness that is Emma, who changes languages constantly during an argument.

* * *

**Sorry, more next time, probably. Just for the record, Emma and Jack are NOT related in any way, not even distantly.**

**bye and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome! **

**Exams week monday so I'll probably be studying a ****_lot_**** so don't expect updates till June.**

* * *

**Emily's Point of View**

Since Jack and Emma were getting on so brilliantly, we decided we should introduce ourelves.

"Um, hi?" I began. _oh, super smooth, Emily_. It was times like these I wished I was more self-confident, more like Emma.

"So, um, I'm Emily and that's Jessie and the nutcase is Emma" I continued

"Hi!" Emma yelled over then returning to her conversation. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so why are we here?" Jessie asked.

"We dunno, Sheila. Ya just appeared there" Bunny explained, proving he was as confused as us.

"Manny must know something!" North yelled. All the guardians turned to look at the moon. Well most of them. Jack was listening to Emma explaining what a mobile was.

"Jamie's got one of them" he said "but he calls it a cell"

"Cell, mobile, fón póca, whatever, same thing"

"Fiver says a kiss within a week" i muttered to Jessie

"You're on. No kiss by two weeks, bet's off" we shook on it. We both wanted a kiss, i mean, we had all had a boyfriend except Emma.

North interrupted my train of thought

"Man in Moon say you be here while. He put you here. Elfs show you rooms" I looked down. An elf wearing a hat that had holes cut out for his arms and head was looking at us and tapping his foot impatiently. We shrugged.

"Emma!" I shouted at her.

"Coming!" she called back. The elf turned on its heel and stormed off like a prima donna. I laughed inwardly and we followed the elf

* * *

**This is actually a continuation of the last chapter. It was originally one chapter but short chapters mean more regular updates**

**People who found this through my story "Emma Frost", this story has nothing to do with that. Jack and Emma in this are not at all related. **

**Fón póca is just irish for cell/mobile phone. It's the one I use naturally because english is not my first language.**

**Thanks for reading and a special thanks to anyone who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to those four; gogo2625, pinkittwice54, Lady Minuialwen and Night-Fury1. You are awesome! go raibh maith agaibh go léir!**


	4. sorry

**Yes it's an authors note. I've decided that I'm not gonna update any of my stories until september.**

**My reason? I want to type up all the chapters then I won't be leaving my stories unfinished.**

**this also means quick updates.**

**so it's kinda for you guys**

**sorry**

**nv/chocolate1999**


	5. Chapter 4

**I decided I will making a sequel to this. It's gonna be called 'Yes, my life got worse'. I've got a huge cliffy for the end of this story, like (pjo reference) Annabeth, Percy and Tarturus in MoA. So yeah. Lets get back to the story. And this may seem like a filler but I need it in there for future.**

_-I am epic! I am a line break! Don't underestimate me. I will whip your line breaks ass-_

Emma's POV

The sleigh is not made of metal! Yes, I did think it was. It's actually made of some posh wood. And it's not big enough for four teenagers, a man made of sand, a fairy, a six foot kangaroo and a huge Russian guy. Yep, the whole gang came along. And for what I hear you ask?

Fuck, I'm going to have to say it.

North was sending Emily, Jessie and I to…

To…

Fuck this. I have to go to fucking High School!

Yeah so what, big deal, I hear you say.

Well fuck that. I've never been to High School. And I didn't know anyone who had.

North parked the sleigh in front of the school. It was okay cause no teens here really believed. Which was kinda sad but true. And North had also given Jack a talisman that let non-believers see him.

So yeah.

Jack was coming along for the ride.

"Everybody off!" North boomed. Bunny jumped over the edge, glad to be on the ground again. Tooth just fluttered a foot above the sleigh so I could climb off. Jack and Jessie followed.

Emily was held back by Sandy. He held out his hands to her. Emily cupped her hands beneath his. Sandy opened his hands to show a beautiful bracelet made of dreamsand. He dropped it into Emily's hands, where it turned into solid gold. Emily's eyes widened in wonder.

"It's beautiful, Sandy" she whispered "Thank you" Emily stood up and laid a kiss on the golden mans forehead. She put on the bracelet as she got off the sleigh and I could have sworn that Sandy blushed! I smiled. Those two where so cute together, even if Emily was a foot taller.

Over by the sleigh Bunny was holding Jessie in a tight hug.

"Be careful, Sheila" he whispered. She hugged him back

"I will" she murmured into his fur. Only half a foot difference between these to so it was easy for Jessie to stand on tiptoe to give him a peck on the cheek. She then walked over to Emily to see her bracelet.

"wanna go in?" Jack asked. I had forgotten he was standing right next to me.

"Sure" I shrugged. Jack put his arm around my waist. I didn't complain as he led me away to the office. Emily and Jessie followed behind us.

-_Yes you are that lucky. You have been blessed with another line break.-_

**That concludes the chapter. Do you think I should be doing irregular updates instead of the big gap? Answer in a review. And there was a little romance between sandy and emily for the guest who asked for it  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back! And I have great news. I'm writing a new story, a spin-off of this one. It's gonna be called "Back Stories" and it's basically the girls back stories. it's gonna be less than ten chapters. Also, young justice fans, please check out my story That Girl. On with story!**

* * *

**Emily's** POV**  
**

Emma likes Jack! No normal person would notice but I did. Midget probably did too. The fact that Emma hadn't punched Jack yet was amazing.

"Hey Curly, we have mata together right" Jessie asked me.

I shook my head "Mata doesn't exist on this side of the Atlantic. It's math."

Jessie shivered then smiled "Wanna have some fun?"

"i'm in" Emma said, backwards running "if you have an iron man movie marathon with me tonight"

I shrugged "sure"

Jessie smiled evilly "so heres the plan..."

* * *

We were sitting in the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. We knew this was going to be hard, seeing as, well, english wasn't our first language. I only knew three mathamatical terms in english and Jessie probably wasn't that much better. Emma probably knew more, but then again, I don't even know what's Emma's first language. I don't think even she does. She had to concentrate on always speaking irish and english around us.

"We have three new students today" the teacer said slamming the door behind. I saw Emma instintly reaching for her belt. I glared at her and she put her hand back on the table slouching in her chair. I shook my head in mock distaste.

"Girls, would you come to the front of the room, please?" the teacher, Mrs Brown or something, asked. We obliged, some more grudgingly (Jessie) than others. We stood in a line at the front. Jessie was staring at the ground and standing in a position that made it obvious that she just wanted to sit down. Emma had her weight on one leg and her ankle (without weight on it) was moving sligtly, meaning she had headphones in. Great. I brushed a strand of hair out of my face before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Emily and this is Jessie and Emma" I said gesturing to them in turn. Jessie waved shyly. Emma was just bobbing her head up and down to the song she was listening to. I pulled off her headphones. She held her hands out like 'what the hell'

"Are you deaf!"

"Yep" Emma smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"She probably gets it from her bitchy mom" a guy whispered to his friend who snickered. Emma's head shot up.

"Shit" Jessie muttered. We both jumped for her at the same time. But Emma is _fast._

She jumped onto a desk in two strides and fliped onto the desk of the guy who commented. She judo flipped him on to the ground before pinning him to the wall with a knife at his throat.

"Sa nu indraznesti sa vorbesti despre familia mea asa!" she threatened in romanian

I gasped "Jessie, you were meant to disarm her!"

" I told Jack to!"

"Great idea! He's Jack!"

"I get that now!"

"Get this girl off me!" the guy yelled. We shrugged.

I grabbed Emma's dagger arm and twisted it behind her back. Jessie held her other arm. We lifted Emma clear off the ground, well she isn't that heavy, and started to disarm her.

On the ground 1 minute later were; four throwing knives, two daggers, a dozen or so throwing stars, nunchucks, two metres of rope, a sword and a khopesh.

The class were wide eyed as were I and Jessie.

"Why only one sword, and where is your taser and katropis and I've never seen you without your gun." I announced. i think the class were more shocked that Emma had weapons.

"So much for just general annoyance" jessie said calmly with a smile.

Emma began throwing her weapons in a bag. She kept one dagger on her and we didn't argue. It was the dagger her dad had given her.

"We're still on for Iron Man right?" Emma announced

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I won't update till I get three reviews. Also the first chapter of 'Back stories' will be up soon. so please review and check out Back stories when it comes out  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG! Review overload! I can't believe it. 9 reviews since I last updated. That's insane! so that all of you know, the event with Emma is based off of a true event, minus the weapons. They were in there because of the girls background. So enjoy this new chapter and remember to check my other stories including Back stories which will be released soon. sorry for deleting two chapters for a while the other day  
**

**New character: caoimhe. **

* * *

**Caoimhe Pov**

Three girls sat at my table in biology.  
"Can we sit here?" asked the brunnette with curly hair. The blonde laughed  
"Curly, you just plonked down there so ya'd better hope"  
I shrugged "It's fine, different people sit there all the time"  
"I hate liars" the short haired brunnete announced "so please don't do it". My mouth opened slightly. No-one had ever detected my lies. Also, she had headphones on!  
"Emma, don't be so mean" the blonde said, slapping the girls hand. Emma pulled out her headphones, slinging them around her neck.  
"I wasn't _mean, _I was stating a fact." she said.  
"You sound like Tony Stark" I muttered, which earned me glares from all three girls. They obviously didn't like that, anyway.  
"Oh, did you hear about the talent show?" I asked.  
"Talent show!?" the girls said shocked and annoyance clear in their voices.  
"Wait,its not one of those stupid ones where you _have_ to particapate" Emma said leaning over to me. I shrugged.  
"Dunno yet, teacher hasn't told us yet. Look here she comes" I pointed to the door. and like I said, our biology teacher was entering the class.  
"Hello class" the teacher announced. The girls looked nervously at each other, obviously hoping not to get called up to the front. Luck was not in their favour as Mr. Nickel called them up. And worse, decided that each class member could ask them one question about themselves.  
"What's your favourite food?"  
"pizza" Emily chirped  
"chips, I mean, um, french fries!" Jessie stammered  
"Ham sandwiches" Emma announced  
"Favourite colour?"  
"Yellow"  
"Red"  
"Blue"  
"Birthdays?"  
"January"  
"Febuary"  
"September"  
And so it went on, all pretty normal answers until...  
"How many languages do you speak?"  
Emma answered first "I speak fifteen different languages fluently"  
"I speak fourteen" Emily announced  
"I only speak eleven" Jessie said, sheepishly.  
_Only _eleven!? I spoke three! Who were these girls?  
"Which languages?" the class was still in shock.  
"Um, Irish, English, Spanish, Italian, French, German, Asl, Dutch, Swedish, Mandarin and Finnish" Jessie said.  
"I speak Irish, English, Spanish, Italian, French, German and Asl as well as Latin, Mandirin, cantonese, Korean, Arabic, Czech and croatian" Emily shrugged.  
"I, like the others, speak Irish, English, Spanish, Italian, French, Mandarin, German and Asl. I also speak turkish, swahilli, greek, romanian, icelandic, japanese and russian." Emma announced before asking "when's lunch?"  
The girls then sat back next to me. Then the teacher spoke about the talent show.  
" As you may already know, our school has a talent show coming up. Participation is neccesary and I will need to know your acts tomorrow. class dismissed"  
"but we didn't do anything" Emily muttered.  
"that sure as hell was boring" Jessie groaned  
"Yo Cici, wanna come over after school?" Emma asked me, using a nickname she'd obviously made up herself.  
"Sure" I wasn't even gonna ask how she knew my name.  
"See ya after school then" she shouted back at me as she left the classroom.

* * *

**I know it's dialogue heavy but hopefully the next chapter will be decent. Please review, it would mean so much to me**


End file.
